baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Lax
Lax is a 2005 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the Tenth installment in the ZOOM Anime series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on July 24, 2005 Plot The ZOOMers find Recess, Francesco's Experiment and Francesco teaches him How to zap. The ZOOMers chase Recess as he Runs away. The ZOOMers reach a Hotel Pool, where they find Veruca Salt and the other Golden Ticket Winners. The ZOOMers Follow, but Mike Teavee is zapped. Charlie follows, as Augustus tells what happened. They sent Violet to Boston. Recess is found by Charlie, Augustus, Violet, Veruca, and the ZOOMers at a Observatery. Veruca and Augustus are asked to find Lax, but they politley decline. Both Augustus Gloop and Veruca Salt are zapped. Violet finds a New Planet. It's a Sattelite to Taylor. Violet is zapped and Charlie is chased. But Recess needs to be zapped by Emily. Nick, Noreen, and Kyle unzap the Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Characters. the Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory characters go back to Normal. And Recess is zapped. Veruca wonders where Willy Wonka is. It turns out he has never left the Spa. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Yoshimitsu Banno * Written by Yoshimitsu Banno, Kaoru Mabuchi * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka * Music by Riichiro Manabe, Mari Keiko * Cinematography by Yoichi Manoda * Edited by Yoshitami Kuroiwa * Production Design by Taiko Inoue * Special Effects by Teruyoshi Nakano * Assistant Director of Special Effects Koichi Kawakita Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Zoe Buchansky as Recess * Pamela Segal as Veruca Salt * Ricky D'Shon Colins as Charlie * Ashley Johnson as Violet * Axel Alba as Augustus * Zach Shada as Mike * Gene Wilder as Willy Wonka Appearances U.S Release ''Lax ''was released theatrically in the United States in 2006 by American International Pictures, under the title ''Recess. The film was dubbed into English, and no footage was cut. The opening song, The Music Lesson, is recorded over with new English lyrics and retitled Fannee Doolee. Soundtrack Main Article: Lax (Soundtrack) Alternate Titles * ''Recess ''(United States) * ''The Big Race (''La Grande Race; Spain) * ''In VS Out (''En Contra a Cabo; Mexico) * ''Here We Go! (Aqui Vamos; Mexico) * ''Taylor eats the Microphone ''(Taylor isst das Mikrofon; German) Theatrical Releases * Japan- July 24, 2005 * US- 2006 * Spain- 2005 * Mexico- 2005 * Mexico- 2005 * Germany- 2006 Video Releases Edit Simitar (2007)1 * Released: May 6, 2007 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English (Dolby Digital 1.0), English (Dolby Digital 5.1) * Format: Color, Full Screen, Letterboxed, Widescreen, NTSC * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Classic Media (2008)2 * Released: September 17, 2008 * Region: Region ` * Language: English * Format: Closed-captioned, Color, Dolby, NTSC * Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Toho (2009) * Released: 2009 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese Madman (2010) * Released: 2010 * Region: Region 4 Classic Media (2011)3 * Released: July 1, 2014 * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese, English * Format: Multiple Formats, Anamorphic, Widescreen, NTSC, Color, Subtitled * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 69 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese and American version Box Office When Lax ''was released on July 24, 2005 in Japan, it received a Attendance of $340 Reception ''Lax ''has received mixed reviews, with some liking it for its special effects and plot, while others dislike it for its bizarre content and inconsistent tone, which ranges from serious and disturbing, to surreal and weird, and to silly and goofy. Gallery Images (89).jpg Mobk.jpg References This is a list of references for 'Lax '''. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:PBS Kids Category:Movies Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Showa Series Category:ZOOM Anime Category:2005